


Desire

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every breath burns his lungs as the slow fire finally rages and consumes him whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [fanart](http://knightowls.tumblr.com/post/3515061074) (/broken record innit? XD) and the song ‘Desire’ by Ryan Adams.

_With no secrets. No obsession._   
  


A firm gentle pressure against his cheek. His eyes flutter shut, lips parting in a soft exhalation. A sigh whispering between them. Strong arms wrapping around him and he can’t stop himself from clinging back. He turns into the kiss, heart speeding up in anticipation of the kiss that he years for. And when he gets it, his gauntlet covered fingers dig into golden skin.  
  


_This time I’m speeding with no direction._   
  


The first brush of tongue against tongue is almost shy. It reminds him of their first deep kiss. The kiss turns lazy-deep. He can feel fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck and he shivers. He yanks his black gauntlets off, anxious to feel Kon’s skin under his fingertips. He wants so much sometimes that it leaves him breathless and numb.  
  


_Without a reason._   
  


He tilts his head back, offering more of his neck to Kon. Shivering and trembling and just _holding on_. A low fire is burning in him and he wants it to consume him. It crackles and sparks when Kon slides in between his parted legs and _grinds_. He clenches his teeth together, the moan he chokes on sounds more painful than pleasurable. But this the most delicious pleasure-pain he has ever known.  
  


_What is this fire?_   
  


Panting, he begins to pull on Kon’s clothes. He wants to feel all that golden skin against his own. He wants to feel skin instead of cotton and denim. He wants to taste sweat and salt. He wants to smell that clean sweat smell and musk. He wants to feel…he wants to burn in this feeling.  
  


_Burning slowly._   
  


He whines when Kon takes hold of his hands and slows him down. Keeps the fire burning low and steady. And it’s the _best_ kind of hurt to follow those slow instructions. To pull every item of clothing off instead of yanking it, ripping it off. To revel in the slow reveal of skin and the teasing brushes. To cry out at the tender touches and kisses which push him over the edge of pleasure.   
  


_My one and only._   
  


The first press in makes him want to thrash and wriggle. But Kon whispers to him. ‘Breathe. Just Breathe.’ And he does so. Closing his eyes as he is slowly filled. Moaning when Kon is completely inside of him. Rocking back slightly as Kon adjusts and hits him _just right._ Whining when Kon begins a languid rocking motion that would be soothing except the pleasure it creates. Sobbing and digging into the bedsheets with his fingers and toes when Kon begins to stroke him.  
  


_Desire._   
  


Every breath burns his lungs as the slow fire finally rages and consumes him whole. He closes his eyes as he falls, breaks apart in Kon’s arms with a broken cry. Falling back against the bed, panting and feeling nothing but a mess of tingling nerves. He pulls a knee up, running it against Kon’s ribs as he whispers to his lover. Coaxing him closer for a kiss that leaves him feeling warm and cozy. And loved when Kon whispers in his ear. He smiles and whispers the words back, making the fire inside him flare for a moment before it returns to its usual warmth.


End file.
